The Ninja
by capt. n
Summary: Ranma's family has a past that is shrouded in history. A history that is about to revealed. some OC and OOC parts. Please R
1. The Ninja

Hello every one. This is basically a more intense version of 'a ton of ninja'. I had gotten some good review for that one and some for my other story, 'The Tiger' (watch for updates). I am up dating it and adding in more fight scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the ninjas.

On with the story

The Ninjas.

The Beginning

It was dark and stormy night. The wind was howling out side the Tendo Dojo. Rain coming down in sheets. A lone figure clad in black ,only visible when there was a flash of light, crept along the outside wall.

The figure was a ninja. He had been sent to kill the one named Ranma. He was part of clan that had kept them selves secret for over 5 thousand years. They were so powerful that it took the combined forces of the Musk, Amazons, and Phoenix to drive them from there land. Even then they had not been totally defeated. They had hidden in the mountains for centuries vowing to destroy the family line of the one who had led the combined armies to there victory. That persons name was Ranaka Saotome.

He slipped across the yard at a speed that was blinding. In a single, fluid movement he jumped to the roof. He landed with out a sound. Then went over to the window where the Saotomes were sleeping. He moved with out a sound, a skill passed down from generation to generation. He came to the window, sung down, opened it, and dove in at the same time. After he was in and still in the air he drew his sword and pointed it at his victim. He was told not to let wake up.

Ranma had been asleep when a sixth sense kicked in. That sixth sense was a danger sense. He snapped his eyes open just in time to see a blade coming right at his head. Instantly he rolled to his right, as he rolled over he jumped up grabbed one of the wooden beams at the top of the room. He turned round at let go aiming his foot at his attacker head. He missed.

The Ninja was shocked when Ranma woke up and jumped up to kick him. He saw the kick coming and ducked. He drew 3 throwing needles, and threw all of them at Ranma or rather where Ranma had been.

Ranma had seen the needles and dodged to his right. Then he threw a right hook at his attacker.

The ninja blocked the attack but didn't see the fist that smashed into his gut. He doubled over.

Ranma saw his attacker double over and brought his knee striate up to hit him in the face.

The ninja was out cold.

Ok. This is only the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R


	2. Family Lines

Hey everyone

I only got one review for my last one so I hope that this one will get more. I wrote the last one the day finals ended. I promise this one will be longer then the last and several things will be explained. Well as I always say..........

On with the story.

Chapter 2

Family lines.

The sun was just coming in through the windows of the Tendo dojo. Normally the only person up would be Kasumi, But this morning everyone was up because of the mysterious intruder.

"He looks like some kind of ninja to me." said Kasumi.

"Yeah, but this is no ordinary ninja. He almost killed Ranma last night. If he hadn't he would have come after us and there would be no stopping him." said Nabiki.

"Your right Nabiki. If he had killed Ranma he would have killed the rest of us. Even I didn't sense him. He is very powerful and should be treated with respect." said Happosi.

Ranma was looking over the ninja when he found some writing. They looked like Chinese.

"Hey, aren't these Chinese?"

"I think your right Ranma. I think we should call Cologne about this." said Akane.

After a quick phone call.

"So this is the ninja you told me about. Hmmmmmmmmm. He looks kind a of familiar." Cologne said after looking over the ninja.

"Well, what can you tell us about him?" Ranma asked.

"Not much, he looks like a common ninja. I would like to see the writing that you found and what you found it on?"

Ranma handed her the talisman that held the writing. When Cologne saw the writing she almost fainted.

"My god. They were wiped out several millennia ago. Ranma you are in great danger you must leave now!" Cologne ordered.

"Hold it, what's going on here? If I have to run I want to know why." Ranma demanded.

"You have no need to tell him Cologne I will tell him as I will tell you all even my husband who knows this story." Everyone jumped when they heard Nodoka speak. "Ranma it is time you learn of your heritage. Your great ancestor was a man of enormous power and strength. He was also a great warrior. His name was Ranaka Saotome."

(Ancient China, Year Unknown)

A man is wondering through the mountains of china. He is wearing a rain coat made of grass, a straw hat, and a backpack. He wanders into a village looking for food and rest as he has been traveling a great deal. As he enters the village he is met by a woman no older then twenty-five. He goes up to her and asks her where he might find a place to lie down and get some food.

"I'm sorry but you must continue. We have nothing to offer, and even if we did it would mean death." The woman told him.

"May I ask why you can not offer food and rest to a wanderer?" The man asked.

"The Shino take everything and leave us with barely enough to survive. They also kill those who give shelter to those who do not carry a passport. Please leave this country and never come back, it would mean death." she told him

"Rose, Who are you talking too? You know that you must not talk to those outsiders with out a passport." A woman called out

"I'm sorry I must go." She said before she ran off.

"Hmmmm. I must find out who these Shino are. I'm sure that I would find them interesting." The man said as he wandered off, not knowing where his path would take him but he knew it would be to war.

"Rose, who were you talking too out there?" a old women asked her.

"An outsider who was asking for food and shelter for the night. I told him that we were not able to help him and sent him on his way. Surly I can not get in trouble for that grandmother." Rose answered.

" I don't know my grandchild, we shall see. Now go to the elder what happened so she can explain to the governor next time he comes round." Roses grandmother told her.

Once again in the midst of the mountains the man wandered. He knew that his path would led him to war again and there was no way to avoid it. He hated war yet it was what he had trained his whole life for with his father. He had fought many battles with his father only to see him die at the hands of a man with no honor who had backstabbed him. He vowed revenge and swore an oath not to fight till he had found his father's killer. Little did he know that his oath would plunge china into a war that would reshape the earth.


	3. War

Hey Everyone.

This chapter will be a long chapter because of the war that takes place. I will do my best not to go into too much detail but you never know. As I always say....

On with the story.

The Ninja: Chapter 3

War.

The man had been wandering through the mountains for days now. He was tired and hungry. Yet he could not stop, he knew he would fighting in another war soon, he could feel it in his bones. He was deep in thought when he wandered in to another village.

"You there you can not linger here, you must go on." One of the villagers yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I am a wanderer looking for food and rest. I was hoping to find food and rest at a village. Looks like I must go on the. Sorry for the intrusion." He said and went on his way. 'That is the second village that has turned me away. I wonder if they are under the control of the Shino. I must find out who they are.'

As he continues wandering he came to a part of the mountains he had been in earlier. He heard a commotion in the village as he passed by and decided to investigate.

"I only told him that we could not offer him food or shelter. That is all I told him." A women yelled.

"You young fool, we know you told him about us. You know that is forbidden under bane of death. Now you must pay the price." A man said. He sounded like he was playing god.

"I'm sorry. He asked so I told him. Its not my fault that he asked why we could not spare any food. He asked." The women pleaded. She sounded like the girl he had met at the village gate. If she were to die for the action of warning him away he would have to stop it. He ran to the village.

By the time he got there he saw Rose with her head on a stump, crying. He also saw a man about to behead her with a sword. **"Stop this madness**.**"** He yelled out. Everyone on the village looked at him but the man about to behead Rose started to swing the sword. The stranger saw this and rushed forward with a speed not seen in years. The sword was about five inches from Roses neck when his fist slammed into the blade and his foot into the face of the executioner. The blade was knocked out of this hands and landed on the ground. The executioner reeled back from the hit.

"You young fool, no one touches a Shino and expects to live. You shall pay for your insolence. I shall not even give you time to mention your name." The executioner said and rush forward with a speed that rivaled the strangers. Everyone was surprised when the fist was caught.

"You are a disgrace. You said that I will not have time to mention my name yet I do and I will tell you it now. My name is Ranaka Saotome. I have trained all my life in the art of war. I can not believe someone like you would do such a thing. Wait, I do believe I can. Now you will leave this village and never come back to it. If you do or any of your kind come back to this village I will kill them. Now go and tell your masters." Ranaka said as he threw the man away from him. The man got up and ran. "Now, my I please have some food?" Ranaka said right before he passed out.

"Rose, he has been out for several hours. I don't know when he will wake up, if ever. He is strong but I fear the fight with the governor has pushed him beyond his limits. I don't think he will survive." An old women told Rose.

"He has to survive. What if they come back and kill us all for what he has done? Then what grandmother? Then what?" Rose pleaded.

"When they come we will hand him over...."

All of a sudden a bright glow surrounded Ranaka. His eyes then started to open and for the first time people could see his eyes clearly. They were a light blue with gold streaks in them. Then they knew that he must have the blood of a god in him. They knew that his destiny was written in the stars. Then his eyes closed.

"My child he is special. We must protect him, to turn him over to the Shino would be very bad for us. Now go and fetch the herb elder and be quick." Roses grandmother commanded her.

"Yes Grandmother." Rose said as she got up to run out the door.

"That will not be necessary. All I need is some food and I will be alright." Ranaka said as he sat up.

"Rose go and fetch some food."

"Yes Grandmother." And she ran to get some food.

"May I ask you about your eyes my lord?"

"Please, call me Ranaka. I hate it when people call me lord. Anyway my great grandmother is a goddess, she is the goddess of war. My family has always been great warriors. She married my great grandfather when he saved her from a god killing demon. They fell in love and got married. I see her every now and then. She was there when my father was buried. She told me that I was not to fight another war until I hade found my fathers killer. I would know when I had found my fathers killer when I found a group of oppressed people. She said that they were to a great people oppressed by people that worshiped her image, but not her. They worshipped her as there goddess but did not follow her teachings. They are a powerful people but not as powerful as the people they oppress. I was told they are my fathers killers."

"You said your fathers killers worshipped the goddess of war, but did not follow her teachings?"

"Yes, they worship my great grandmother but do not follow her teachings. She has gone before them several times to get them to change their ways but they do not. If she could kill them herself she would, but she can't."

"I have brought some food grandmother." Rose said as she entered the room caring a small basket of food.

"Thank you Rose, I shall not forget your kindness."

"Grandmother said you were special, why is that?"

"Well, it is a long story and if you wish to hear it it would take half the night."

"Well please begin, we have all the time in the world." Rose told him.

During the night he told them many stories. After midnight they went to bed. The next morning Rose got up to check on Ranaka but she couldn't find him in their home. She decided to check outside. When she looked out side she saw him wrestling with the young men of the village. She watched him wrestle all the boys at once and win. She watched as he moved in fluid fashion unlike the jerky fashion of the Shino. She knew then and from the stories he had told last night that if he were to fight, the shino would not sand a chance.

"**HARVEST TIME." **One of the elders called out. Everyone in the village started towards the fields for the harvest.

"Why don't you join us in the harvest? It is one of the few times that the whole village comes together for a joyous occasion." Rose asked Ranaka.

"I think I will. Come on then show me the way to the fields." Ranaka answered.

During the harvest everyone worked, those too young to worked played games. Ranaka worked along side Rose in the wheat fields helping harvest the wheat. That night there was a joyous celebration. They gave thanks for the most bountiful harvest anyone could remember. The next day the young men went out to hunt wild boar with nothing more then a knife to prove them selves as men. Ranaka was asked to join them and accepted. He came back with the biggest boar. The festivities continued as people picked apples and harvested the watermelons.

During the night Ranaka would tell of his travels to distant places and of strange peoples. His stories always drew crowds. He participated in the harvest to his fullest. Then on the finale day of the harvest everything changed. The Shino governor returned with a small army.

"Where is the one that struck me? Hand him over to me and some of you may be spared. If you do not you leave me with no choice but to destroy this entire village." He declared.

"You will do no such thing." Ranaka declared back.

"If you do not surrender your self I will be forced to destroy this village, and what good would that do?" The governor asked.

"I will not let you harm a single person in this village. If you do I will kill you all."

"How could one man destroy an entire army? You would die before you could take five steps."

"And how would you kill me before I took five steps?"

"You may have the speed of the gods but even they could not dodge all the arrows that my army will shoot at you. Even if you managed to dodge all the arrows the villagers would be killed in the process. Face it you can not win this battle, surrender and I will spare this village."

"I can not trust you on that so I have no choice but to fight. I know that if I surrender you will destroy this village anyway. I can not allow it."

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life. Archers ready and fire." All of a sudden the sky was filled with arrows. Ranaka watched in horror as he saw that they were aimed at the villagers. As he saw this he did something that had not happened in a long time, he snapped.

Everything became a blur. He lost all control over his body as his training took over. He would remember nothing of the battle. When it was all over he regained control and saw the field littered with dead bodies. As he looked around he saw that the village was still standing. The villagers were safe. When he made sure of this he started to collapse, the last thing he saw was rose running for him.


End file.
